


[Podfic] Illustrious Pagans

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Drug Use, Five Times, Group Sex, Immortality, M/M, Mild Kink, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: febricant's story, read aloud (39 minutes).Yusuf realised with a pleasant and slightly surprised jolt that he was perhaps cripplingly high on something wildly hallucinogenic.or:Five times Joe and Nicky did drugs.Available in a voice-only version and a version with added special effects.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	[Podfic] Illustrious Pagans

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Illustrious Pagans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549225) by [febricant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/febricant/pseuds/febricant). 



> **Writer's notes, as posted on the fic page:**
> 
> _Look, I'm a grown-up. I know drugs are bad and fun's not allowed, but also I don't care. Additional warnings for sex while high, and also, at one point ayahuasca is used by non-indigenous characters. Proceed as you will._
> 
> **Podficcer's notes:**
> 
> Podfic-specific content warning - if you haven't read the story or if it's not fresh in your mind: there is an explicit mention of vomiting in the second section (around 16:50), as well as references to canon-typical violence/temporary deaths. 
> 
>   
> **The special effects version will be best experienced in stereo with headphones on!**

  


### Details

    * **Length:** 0:38:40 or 0:38:45
    * **File size:** 25Mp (No FX) or 48Mo (FX)



### Downloads/streaming

      * **With effects:** [Click here to stream or right-click to save](https://bit.ly/340LJf9)
      * **No effects:** [Click here to stream or right-click to save](https://bit.ly/31TIrYn)



### Additional credits

        * **Cover art:** greedy_dancer
        * **Hosted by:** Paraka
        * **Work skin adapted from:** Azdaema
        * **Song used:** [ptitsa-chaika (techno version)](https://lost-radio.bandcamp.com/album/introspace) by Lost Radio (CC)



### Feedback

I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:
  * Find me [on Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/)
  * Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)
  * Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the author for having Blanket Permission to podfic! \o/
> 
> A (complete??) list of effects used in this podfic: 
> 
> Section 1: Panning + fade in/fade out + echo  
> Section 2: Sliding stretch + fade in/fade out + reverb  
> Section 3: Equalizer + reverb + underwater sounds  
> Section 4: Song + duplicate tracks/Change Pitch + fade in/fade out + reverb  
> Section 5: Sliding stretch + Equalizer + Low Pass filter + heartbeat sound from Soundbible + breathing sound (my own, edited)
> 
> If you listened/enjoyed, please let me know! It's been a minute since I did a project that's been this involved, and I had so much fun making this, it would be really great to hear back from you :)


End file.
